


Kira's Favorite Shade

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom Allison Argent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Girls in Love, Kinktober 2020, Sub Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “You can say no,” Allison started as she thumbed a fallen tear from Kira’s cheek, “I won’t be angry and we can talk about it when this scene is over.”Kira shook her head fiercely and whispered, “Yes, please. I want it.” Allison’s face glowed and her bright grin overtook her dimpled cheeks as she wrapped the leather around Kira’s neck and secured the collar into place. The cold rings were like ice against her fiery skin but the emotion that welled up inside of her had done nothing but increase the bliss she was feeling.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kira's Favorite Shade

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Days #14 & 16 - I chose _Face-Sitting, Collaring, & Fucking Machine_.

“We’re going to start nice and slow, baby girl, and if it’s too much, you’ll tell me,” Allison murmured as she stroked a gentle hand over Kira’s naked stomach. Kira was overtly aware of how exposed she was with her hands tied to either side of the bed and her legs separated with a lengthy spreader bar that rested just below the new toy Allison had bought for their very special occasion. 

“Yes, I will,” Kira agreed even though she had known it wasn’t needed. Allison had trusted her to use their safeword if she needed to, but at that moment, Kira was so desperate for the machine in front of her, she was willing to shout it from the rooftops. “Please, can we start?” 

Allison let out a short giggle at the enthusiasm and pressed a gentle kiss to Kira’s cheek before complying with her partner’s request. Kira let out a long moan as the smooth dildo finally pushed into her too slowly for her liking. While Kira loved the time Allison spent between her legs licking her and fucking her with their favorite strap on, there was something so fulfilling about the machine fucking her while Allison stroked every inch of her skin. 

Her partner’s fingers were caressing from her stomach to her chest, cupping her bare breasts in her hands before taking Kira’s nipple in her mouth. She sucked lightly matching the rhythm the machine was set at and Kira pulled at the restraints on her wrists to test them. They weren’t as tight as Kira had expected them to be, but she had also known that Allison loved when she writhed on the bed, squirming for her partner’s touch as she was then. 

Kira was too focused on Allison’s tongue flicking softly against her nipple to see her hand travel to the machine’s remote to turn up the speed. Kira thrust her hips to meet the dildo fucking into her and when it brushed against her most sensitive spot, she let out a gasp. Allison bit down on her nipple, adding a perfect sting to match the pleasure building inside of her and her gasp turned into a breathless hiss. 

“Ally,” Kira groaned as she pulled at the ropes that bound her, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through her partner’s hair and hold her mouth against her breast. She was surrounded by Allison but she wanted more. As much as she wanted her partner’s tongue, she wanted to taste Allison even more. “Let me, please,” Kira begged as she licked her lips and let her own tongue rest on her bottom lip as if displaying the pleasure she could be giving Allison. 

“So good, baby, God,” Allison praised as she crashed their lips together. She sucked Kira’s tongue into her mouth as her hand pushed up Kira’s chest to wrap around her neck. She squeezed the sides of it at the perfect pressure before biting down on Kira’s bottom lip and tugging it back as she moved away. Kira tried to chase her, to lean her head forward, but Allison pressed her onto the bed with the hand on her neck and shook her head tersely. 

Kira wanted to argue against it when Allison’s hand left the column of her throat and she couldn’t hold back her whimper of disappointment when Allison’s warmth disappeared from her trembling body. Before she could plead for Allison’s return, soft metal danced along her chest and her eyes widened as she stared down at the beautiful collar that rested there. It was the perfect shade of purple - deep and dark as was Kira’s favorite shade - with a strip of white in the center where metal rings hung. 

They had talked about it before - Kira had been none too subtle with hints of wanting to be collared by Allison - but Kira had no idea her partner had taken the next step and actually bought one. Tears welled up in her eyes that she had known were caused by the emotion behind such a special gift, but could easily be blamed on the spike of pleasure that surged through her when Allison sped up the machine once more. 

“You can say no,” Allison started as she thumbed a fallen tear from Kira’s cheek, “I won’t be angry and we can talk about it when this scene is over.” 

Kira shook her head fiercely and whispered, “Yes, please. I want it.” Allison’s face glowed and her bright grin overtook her dimpled cheeks as she wrapped the leather around Kira’s neck and secured the collar into place. The cold rings were like ice against her fiery skin but the emotion that welled up inside of her had done nothing but increase the bliss she was feeling. 

“My good baby girl, I wish you could see how amazing you look right now, with my collar around your neck,” Allison whispered as she pressed a line of kisses up Kira’s chest and neck before landing on her lips, pushing all of the passion they both had felt into the simple press of mouths. Kira let out a sob into the kiss and squirmed from her place on the bed as her stomach heated in pleasure. 

“Ally, please!” Kira gasped, trying with everything she had to tug her wrists from the restraints. “Let me taste you!” She panted as Allison traced her tongue down the centerline of Kira’s body, the smoothness flicking across her clit too lightly. Kira let out a primal moan and thrust her hips to meet the sensation but the movement just caused the machine to repeatedly slam against her g-spot and bring her closer and closer to release. She wanted to show her partner in the best way she had known how grateful she was for the gift wrapped around her throat. 

“Yes, baby, anything for you,” Allison teased as she straddled Kira’s body and positioned her dripping opening above Kira’s mouth. She was yearning for Allison’s wetness and it was just out of reach of her tongue as she tried to lift her head enough to finally taste her. She whined as Allison situated herself and when she finally dropped her hips to Kira’s lips, both of their moans echoed through the empty room. 

There was almost nothing that could drive her to the edge more than the taste of Allison on her tongue and knowing that she was providing Allison enough pleasure for her to gasp against Kira’s clit had her legs shaking. She tried to close them as her orgasm was building far too fast, but the spreader at her ankles and the rapid pounding of the machine’s cock inside of her wouldn’t allow her to. 

She attempted to focus on bringing Allison over the edge as she worked her tongue in quick circles over her partner’s clit, licking down to her hole when Allison pulled her hips just far enough away and just out of Kira’s reach. She pressed her elbows to the mattress below her to try and propel herself up but her body was quaking too much to hold her. 

Allison seemed to figure out her struggle as she snaked her hand underneath her body, her fingers grasping onto the collar on Kira’s neck. She tugged her partner up with a whimper as Kira’s tongue connected with her clit again. She was panting against Kira’s thigh, just watching the machine fuck into her partner as Kira licked with the minimum amount of finesse she had left. As if unable to contain herself, Allison pressed back until Kira was surrounded by muscular thighs and Allison took her rightful seat on her partner’s face. 

Kira sucked on Allison’s clit, her tongue writhing almost exactly as her body was, and every sense in her body was filled with her partner. That alone was enough to surge her over the edge, but when Allison sped up the machine, she was gone. Her orgasm shook through her and a guttural moan was only muffled by Allison grinding against Kira’s face as her own climax built. Allison held Kira’s head in place by the solid grip on her collar and her body vibrated with pleasure as she came. 

They were bathed in bliss together, their heated bodies pressed in almost every way they could be as they came down from the high they had reached. The machine slowed its thrusts as Allison turned it down with the small bit of focus she had left in her and Allison let go of her grip on Kira’s collar so she could fall back against the pillow behind her with a gasp. 

Allison moved her position so she could wrap Kira tightly in her arms and nuzzle her face into Kira’s neck, only releasing the restraints on Kira’s wrists so her partner could hold her back just as tight. They sat in peace for a while, neither of them wanting to break the perfect silence around them as their chest rose and fell together. The leather on Kira’s neck was heavy in the most comforting and surprising way and Kira was overwhelmed with emotion as Allison played with one of the rings. 

“Thank you for accepting the collar,” Allison whispered from where her face was pressed into Kira’s neck, just above the aforementioned gift. Kira let out a small giggled and ran her fingers through Allison’s tangled hair. 

“Thank you for offering it to me,” Kira responded before adding, “I love it and I love  _ you _ .” 

Allison glanced up at her, her dimples prominent as the grin spread on her face, and said, “I love you  _ more _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Personal Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
